At Midnight
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: Minato runs into a cop on the way to Tartarus, so he decides to mess with him.


_Hello, this is my first Persona 3 fic, and I hope it turns out good! I'm not that very far in the game, so if I'm missing something, then I apologize. Also, does Minato have characetrization? The only trait I know about him is that he apparently eats a lot... Despite that though, I took creative liberties in his characterization. Hooray for making him a bit of a Psychopathic Manchild! A few days ago, I had a coherent plot for this, but I sort of forgot it._

_But who cares about plot in a humor story, amirite?_

* * *

**_At Midnight_**

_Another **dumb** story by **HyperInuyasha**_

* * *

Minato walked the streets leading toward Gekkoukan High School, sword hidden in his clothes. He wanted to get a good start at Tartarus when the Dark Hour happens, so he left early so he could spend more time there. He did not believe in silly things like exhaustion or death, oh no. He was in it for the money cards. After all, who needs a real job when you could just get those? While he was on the way there, he wondered whether he should stop to get a quick bite to eat. He decided against that, because everytime he went to eat somewhere, he somehow manages to blow several hours there. He honestly has no idea how he could waste several hours drinking coffee, but whatevs.

"Hey! Kid!" yelled a voice. Minato hoped to god that it was a gangster trying to rob him. It would give him an excuse to use his sword on people. But he was disappointed to see it was a cop. Stupid police, ruining his dreams.

"Hello!" shouted Minato, waving at the uniformed man. The man ignored him, stomping toward him.

"Why are you out at this time of night?" asked the police officer. "You have school tomorrow, don't you?"

Minato was going to offer a half-assed reason, like going to school to feed his homework and do the dog, but he glanced down at his watch. 2 mintues to the Dark Hour. He grinned. He'll be disappearing without a trace from the officer's point of view, so since that's going to happen anyway, he may as well mess with the cop some more.

"Oh, I was going to my school. You see, it's going to turn into this giant tower." Minato wasn't lying, but it definitely sounded weird to the poor officer.

"...Oh I get it." said the officer. "You must be following one of those silly school rumo... wait, what's this?" The officer saw the sword poking out from Minato's shirt. It was only then did Minato realize that hiding a sword in your clothes is a dumb idea. However, Mianto decided to take advantage of this to further weird out the poor guy.

"That? I'm using it to fight the monsters." said Minato. He leaned in toward the cop, grinning. "When the tower grows out of the school, there are monsters inside. They spread out, and they will rip your soul apart. Haven't you heard of apathy syndrome? That's the cause. And I should know... because I'm a monster."

"...What are you talking about kid?"

"I can summon monsters from my head. Boom. They'll tear the limbs off of anyone... even you. I decide whether you live or die. One day, I'll consider sparing the monsters, just to let them murder your soul, because _that's the kind of guy I am._"

The cop took several steps backward. "Ooookay. I have no idea what you're on, but you shouldn't be carrying a sword arro-"

"ARGH LOOK OUT!" screamed Minato. He drew his sword and swung it at the guy, missing him on purpose. Or he was gunning for him and just missed. "THERE'S SOMETHING BEHIND YOU!"

"What?" The man looked behind him but glanced back in time to see Minato swinging his sword again. The boy continued to make further swipes at the guy. In reality, he was just tormenting the guy. But to the cop, the boy in front of him was either completely high or actually trying to kill something that only he can see.

"I'LL GET IT! STAY STILL, OR THE MONSTER WILL BLEED YOU DRY!" yelled the terrifying student, highly amused by this. The police officer, refusing to stay still for the dumb reason of wanting to stay alive, started to run away. During all this running, the cop thought, 'Are the monsters he's talking about real?'. Then, he realized, no, that's absolutely ridiculous. If such monsters existed though, they'd probably be called Shadows. Yes, he thought. It had a nice ring to it. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he remembered that a crazy student was trying to kill him. He pulled out his police issued gun (they have that, right?) on him, finally prompting Minato to stop.

"Okay, that's enough! You're under arrest!" yelled the officer. However, the boy just laughed it off.

"Pfft, I don't believe in things like getting arrested. I'm a monster, remember?" Minato glanced down at his watch one last time. "In fact, I was never here."

Then, Minato just disappeared in front of the police officer. In actuality, the Dark Hour happened, so the officer was turned into a coffin, which Mianto probably kicked before heading off to Tartarus. However, since he was a normal guy, no time passed at all for him.

"...WHAT THE HELL!" screamed the cop, having been a victim to Minato's epic trolling.

"Is something wrong officer?" said a voice behind him. He turned and saw a small group of students behind him, having just appeared out of nowhere, walking the opposite direction. A tall, authoritve girl was addressing him, and right next to her was... Oh god, said the voice in his head. It was the blue haired boy... or devil, standing right next to her.

"Y-You! Where did you go! _HOW DID YOU DO THAT?_" screamed the cop, pointing at Minato.

"...What are you talking about? I just met you." said Minato, feigning a look of innocence and confusion.

"But, you.. disappeared... sword... DON'T SUMMON YOUR HEAD DEMONS ON ME! _DON'T TEAR ME LIMB FROM LIMB YOUR HORRIBLE MONSTER!_" And so the cop ran away screaming. Mitsuru in the meanwhile gave Minato an unsurprised look.

"What did you do this time?" asked Mitsuru.

Minato shrugged. "Can't I have a little fun?"

**THE END**

* * *

_Fun fact: I had no idea what to write about so I just made Minato a psychopath who terrorizes people for fun and I half-assed my way up from there. :D_


End file.
